DEL (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos In far back time when there was nothing, there was one being. It just was there, now one know where it has come and why it was there. This being begins think and creates meadow of short grass, cafeteria and flowers with tree growing middle it, with it`s strange pink glowing fruits. After that being creates firts being, which is called Engineer. Engineer ask what he is, what is this place and who is being who stands before him. Being introduces himself as Deus ex Lekmos or shortly DEL. DEL explains to Engineers what he is and what is his purpose. Engineer understands and begins create worlds, which DEL check and makes little fixing if there is problems. With this DEL teach Engineer to create and manipulate worlds, but tells that Engineer must not directly interfere ``free will``. DEL states it more fun and interesting give tips and watch what happens. After many milleniums writing down his ``Book of Knowledge``, DEL decides take vacation. DEL tells to Engineer watch for created towers (worlds) and make sure everything runs smoothly. Engineer ask how he can contact DEL if something happens. DEL tells not to worry that, if something notable happens he takes action. Then DEL simply vanish. DEL appears one of lower dimensions planet and creates deck chair with small table and umbrella. DEL takes comfort position and takes drink strawberry limonade. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining'' | ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin | ''Creator decides take vacation. Wait, i am now charge of whole existence?! ''| ' ''What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| 'Father and Son had little talk '| 'How thou has fallen down Nephilim Saga: ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim'' Armageddon Saga: ''Meeting Engineer and The Creator (coming soon) '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos:' Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: ''' ''Jugment of Sonny and DELs offer ''| ''New incarnation and Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: | ''Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end'' Immigration wars: Travels with Endymion: Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| 'Journeys of Doctor` son: ' Meeting Engineer and creator '| ' Meeting creator again ''| Dalemens and demon god revenge | '''Robot is free' ''| '''Dalemens or Daleks?' ''| '''Man who destroyed Allverse' ''| '''Jugment of Sonny and DEL`s offer Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: ''' ''New incarnation and invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Appearance and Personality DEL don`t have true form and no one has never saw it, even Engineer. Howewer DEL appears as young man about his twenties with grey pullover and under that is white blouse with loose tie. DEL also wears black jeans and black snickers. DEL has grey hair and brow colour eyes. In technically DEL doesn`t have personality, because everything is simply tough in his mind. But he has created himself human form personality by inserting all his knowledge to ``Book of knowledge``. Every time book is open DEL is omniscient, but when book is closed DEL has extrely high intelegence. DEL has done this on purpose to learn more about how many differently things you can know, when you don`t have omniscience and states it more fun this way. DEL also limits his omniprecense to himself to experence different things again and again. In human form he is calm and like watch things from afar or then try them himself without his true infinity powers. Sometimes he goes differents persons adventures and acts like sidekick, but won`t spoil the story. DEL gives sometimes others to read ``Book of knowledge``, but wont let persons read too far and takes book away shouting his catphrase. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral '''Date of Birth: Don`t have, has been always there Birthplace: '''Same as above '''Weight: 62 kg in human form Height: 165 cm in human form Likes: '''Be someones sidekick, but won`t spoil fun '''Dislikes: '''Ironicly being most powerfull being '''Eye Color: Brow in human form Hair Color: Grey human form Hobbies: Discussing about creation with Engineer in cafe, writing his Book of knowledge, adventuring and taking vacation in lower dimensons Values: '''Free will '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive (Amortal being) Affiliation: Himself, whole creation Themes: DEL Theme/When DEL created everything in begining Song what DEL plays in his beach vacation Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end Powers and abilites [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 1-A Name: '''Deus Ex Lekmos, shortly DEL or human form just Lekmos, '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, can be anyone '''Age: '''Amortal '''Classification: '''Supreme being of Tales of Nephilim verse '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 10), Regeneration (True Godly), Absolute Authority, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Omniscience (when ``book of knowledge`` is open), Omnipresence, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, High end Reality Warping, High Level Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, Tales of nephilim Lordship (Variation 2), Above All of Meta-Concept Manipulation (DEL control over concepts is so vastly, that Engineer can`t understand anything of it), Life and Death Manipualtion (DEL was begining and will be at end), Order and Chaos Manipualtion (Type 3 both. With left hand brings peace and rigth hand chaos, both balanced), Law Manipulation (DEL words are final law of whole creation and beyond), Omnilock (Even dimensionless meadow where beings beyond concept or physichs of time and space roars are just toughs in DEL mind), [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: High Outerverse level, (Whole dimensionless meadow, where is six dimensional structure aka ``Tales of nephilim verse or The Tower`` together infinite dimensional hyperverse and 100 dimensional hyperverse is located are simply toughs inside DEL`s head. DEL could simply think and whole meadow is destroyded or rewritted or changed absolute diffrent strory with dimensinonal worlds included. Even Meyers being who is boundless to time, dimensions, physics etc. and transcendts them all is simply another tough in DEL mind. DEL has also wrote ``Book of Knowledge`` which contains whole all hyper/multiverses inside in it and book is part of this dimensionless meadow.) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Omnipresence [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Irrelevant [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''High Outerversal [[Durability|'Durability']]: High Outerversal, '(Everything is just tough in his mind. With that all what you throw at him are just his own ideas, so DEL cannot be erased, destroyed or get hurt, if he don`t himself want to get hurt.) 'Stamina: Irrelevant, '(Even DEL won`t need rest or sleep, howewer he does it sometimes) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Nigh-Omniscience, '''(DEL know almost everything, but he can`t always remeber things instantly.) '''Standart Equipment *'Indestructible mobilephone', which he uses to call Engineer. *'Book of Knowledge', which contains all hyper/multiverses, which are located in dimensionless meadow. 'Weaknesses: ' *DEL can`t remember or know everything instantly as long his book of knowledge is closed. His human form DEL has intentionally put his omniscience to ``Book of knowledge`` with he carries everywhere he goes and also limits his omniprecene to single entity. DEL want`s exprience himself lower dimensional life, even he already would know it. Trivia *Deus Ex Lekmos has used his powers only three times in whole realitys existence time. First creation, then putting locking tattoo to Meyers and finally.... Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 1 Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Agender Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Original Characters Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Law Users Category:Order Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Cosmic Entities